Time
Time & Space '''is an AU series created by Cybertrash. It currently stars the Doctor's 13th incarnation portrayed by renowned Golden Globe Winner Ian McKellen, and Carys who is portrayed by singer Charlotte Church. The series has featured many Doctor Who villains including: Daleks, Cybermen, Sea Devils, The Rani, Terileptils, Davros, War Machines and Ice Warriors. Series One (2010) Series Two (2010) Series Three (2011) 3.1 Forget Me Not - by Cybertrash 3.2 The Reckoning - by Cybertrash 3.3 Pirates & Prototypes - by Cybertrash 3.4 Double Jeopardy (P1) - by Cybertrash 3.5 French Revolution II (P2) - by Cybertrash 3.6 Whispers In The Dark - by Cybertrash 3.7 Dusk (P1) - by Cybertrash & The Silence Academy 3.8 Cold War (P2) - by The Silence Academy 3.9 A Woman Scorned - by Cybertrash 3.10 The London Massacre (P1) - by Fang Rock 3.11 Saving Anna (P2) - by Fang Rock Series Four (2011) 4.1 Skin - by Cybertrash 4.2 Instrument Of War - by Poison Bacon 4.3 The Missing Peace (P1) - by Cybertrash 4.4 Death & Diplomacy (P2) - by Cybertrash 4.5 Moonshade - by Cybertrash 4.6 The Revisitation - by swifty77 4.7 Mr & Mrs Empty Love - by Cybertrash 4.8 Extraction - by Captain-Tybo 4.9 Slaughter City (P1) - by Cybertrash 4.10 Blood In The Snow (P2) - by Cybertrash 4.11 Time-Blitz - by Cybertrash 4.12 Disciples Of Fear - by Cybertrash 4.13 Summerville (P1) - by Cybertrash 4.14 The Twelfth Night (P2) - by Cybertrash Series Five (2011) 5.1 Shifting Sands - by Cybertrash 5.2 Lake Terror - by Rose Addict 5.3 Firestorm - by Cybertrash 5.4 The Faith Breakers - by Cybertrash 5.5 Exinos (P1) - by Cybertrash 5.6 Attack Of The Syradrals (P2) - by Cybertrash 5.7 Reflections - by BigDocFan 5.8 The Andronine Disaster - by The Silence Academy 5.9 Men & Monsters - by Cybertrash 5.10 Whiplash - by Cybertrash 5.11 Bloodlust - by Cybertrash 5.12 Revenge & The Rani - by Cybertrash Series Six (2012) 6.1 Captivity - by Cybertrash 6.2 The Scorched Mind - by Cybertrash 6.3 Power & Glory (P1) - by Fang Rock 6.4 Fallout (P2) - by Fang Rock 6.5 The Treacherous Journey - by Cybertrash & The Silence Academy 6.6 Solace - by Cybertrash 6.7 Dancing With Demons - by Cybertrash 6.8 The March Of Tyranny (P1) - by Cybertrash 6.9 United We Stand, Divided We Fall (P2) - by Cybertrash 6.10 Everything Ends (P2) - by Cybertrash Series Seven (2012) 7.1 Hybrid - by Cybertrash 7.2 Oden 4 - by Cybertrash 7.3 Sick Lullaby - by Cybertrash 7.4 Baptism Of Fire (P1) - by Cybertrash 7.5 The Davros Dilemma (P2) - by Cybertrash 7.6 Lovers & Leprechauns - by Cybertrash 7.7 Indigo Kiss - by Cybertrash 7.8 The Warped People - by Cybertrash 7.9 A Good Day To Die (P1) - by Cybertrash 7.10 Starfall (P2) - by Cybertrash 7.11 Little Miss Vendetta - by Cybertrash 7.12 Splintered Souls (P1) - by Cybertrash 7.13 Resurgence (P2) - by Cybertrash Series Eight (2013) 8.1 Carys - by Cybertrash 8.2 Florence & The Machines - by Cybertrash 8.3 Viva La Valisarri - by Cybertrash 8.4 Heartbreaker - by Cybertrash 8.5 The Devil's Playground - by BigDocFan 8.6 Confessions Of A Megalomaniac - by Cybertrash 8.7 Euphoria - by Cybertrash 8.8 The Killer Dwarf Bandits - by BradDalek3012 8.9 TBA (P1) - by Cybertrash 8.10 TBA (P2) - by Cybertrash Characters '''Anna Greenwood (1.2 So Human - 3.11 Saving Anna, 5.12 Revenge & The Rani cameo) Mya Knight (4.1 Skin - 6.10 Everything Ends) Katie Walker '''(7.1 Hybrid - 7.13 Resurgence) '''Carys Young (8.1 Carys - TBC) The 11th Doctor (1.1 Grave Danger - 4.14 The Twelfth Night, 5.12 Revenge & The Rani cameo) The 12th Doctor (5.1 Shifting Sands - 7.9 A Good Day To Die) The 13th Doctor (7.10 Starfall - TBC) Simone Dangoras (1.2 So Human - 3.9 A Woman Scorned) Annalise Greenwood (1.2 So Human - 3.9 A Woman Scorned) Henry Greenwood (1.6 Amazonia - 3.9 A Woman Scorned) Julia Walker (7.1 Hybrid - 7.13 Resurgence) Stan Walker (7.1 Hybrid - 7.8 The Warped People) Awards Time & Space has won the following awards: 2012 DWO Fanfic Awards * Best Original Script - 6.1 Captivity * Best Original Character - Mya Knight * Best Storyline - Mya Knight 2012 DWO Fanfic Awards * Best Scriptwriter - Cybertrash Category:Fanfiction Series